Mommy, Daddy
by lina239
Summary: What if the Potters died but never really left their only son. Haunting his head as voices from the dead. Join Lily and James Potter as craziness unfolds.
1. In the beginning

Hi, all for this story I will use a new coding. For those of you who have never read any of my stories don't worry about it. 

Here is how it goes:

_Harry's thoughts_

Lily's voice

**James' voice**

**James and Lily at the same time**

You will soon see why this coding is needed. On another note would someone like to be my beta. Thanks

* * *

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room — a door bursting open — a cackle of high-pitched laughter —

Young Harry could feel his mother running into his room.

**"Harry, if your mom, doesn't make it… I mean falls asleep, I want you to hide as fast as you can"**

Harry had no reason to mistrust the voice, it was his dad.

His mom stopped running once she reached the Nursery. A scary man came after her.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-" his mom said.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" the man said.

**" Get ready Harry"**

"Harry" Lily said as a green light engulfed her body.

A shield of rage and love formed around Harry's body. The different emotions coming from different sources, each powerful enough to protect Harry alone, the backwash, the love destroyed Voldemont's body. While the rage fought off the Killing spell.

Harry knew now what happened, the man had killed his mom and he was really mad.

"Shh, Harry, Mommy is here"

_"Mommy"_

**"Hey don't forget about Pongie"**

_"Stop being silly daddy"_

"I don't like Harry to be out in the open like this, James"

_"Mommy wants me to hide"_

**"Yes"**

_"Okay"_

Harry crawled under his bed, it had remained standing.

_" Mommy I'm bored"_

"Remember the ant that wouldn't sleep"

_"Pongie save me"_

**"Sorry, Ponglet, I agree with your mother"**

"As you should"

**"Yes, dear"**

_"But I am not sleepy"_

She sang "The willows sigh and blow while bird and bees

go to sleep on tops of bushes and leaves. The night

draws near and so my dear you grow fast asleep"

**"He is asleep"**

"James I'm scared, we don't even know how this works or how it happened"

**" All I know is that we will be there for Harry, for as long we can"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Harry, Harry wake up"

_"Yes mommy"_

"I want you to crawl towards that giant man, while crying"

_"That's hard mommy"_

"I know but you can do it"

Hagrid was about to leave, seeing the Potters' bodies was too much. He was about to leave when he heard something crying. He went over to Harry's bed to find the source. Hagrid's heart almost gave out when he saw young Harry come out from under the bed. Last night's events had left him with a scar. Rage was not the best protection against a killing curse but Harry had lived and that was all that mattered.

When the giant man had picked him up, Harry got so scared that he stopped crying.

**" That's one of mommy's and pongie's friends"**

_"Okay"_

Harrry let himself be picked up by a strange man. The man smelled like grown up food.

"Hungry" the child exclaimed.

Hagrid looked around as if someone else could be in a run down building.

"Suppose you wouldn't tell anyone" He said warmly.

Hagrid waved his umbrella and baby food zoomed from the kitchen.

"The nerve"

**" I'm sorry for my wife's manners"**

The giant opened the first one that came in, Blueberry banana and continued as if he couldn't hear them. Harry happily ate the food with his hands.

"Hagrid he needs a spoon"

"NO spoon" Harry said.

"Honey I don't think he can hear us"

"Oh, right" said Hagrid and he got ready to cast another spell.

"I think your right"

"NO SPOONS"

"Oh you don't want a spoon" Hagrid guessed.

"Yes"

While Harry finished his food happily in one of Hagrid's pockets, the giant carefully made his way to the front door.

"Does Harry have to be in the pockets"

**"At least it's clean dear"**

_"Mommy please be happy"_

**"See Harry agrees with me"**

"I still worry"

_"Stop worrying"_

Harry heard someone crying outside then Hagrid took him outside.

" Padfootie" Harry yelled.

"See I told you there was hope" Hagrid said.

"Are they all alive?" Sirius asked.

**" I'm alive, I think"**

Hagrid looked down at his feet.

"They can't hear you, James"

Sirius cried again.

"Can I at least take him in" Sirius asked.

**"Do it, do it"**

"No you can't, Dumbledore's orders" Hagrid replied.

**"Fight it, fight it"**

"Honestly James, has Dumbledore ever steered us wrong"

"I am his Godfather" Sirius stated.

**"Fight it, fight it"**

"James"

**"Yes Lily, the most wonderful woman in the world"**

"Grow up"

_"Is Mommy and Daddy okay?"_

**"Yes"**

"He is going to live with the Duesleys the last family he has"Hagrid said.

"Dumbledore is insane"

**"Fight it, fight it"**

"Look Sirius I have to give him to Dumbledore" Hagrid said.

"I want Padfootie"

" He needs me" Sirius cried.

Hagrid started to pat Sirius' back.

"There, there, great man Dumbledore, he must have a reason"

"He better"

Sirius kept crying.

"Now the Duesleys have a son too, so they must know what they are doing"

"They hate magic, what are they going to do with Harry"

**"Even they are not totally heartless"**

"I want mommy and I want daddy"

Sirius stopped crying and pulled himself together.

"If I can't take him, then at least use my bike" Sirius said.

"Codswallop, you love that thing" Hagrid said.

"You use it, besides I don't need it tonight"

Sirius Black apparated away.

Hagrid tucked Harry in his beard thinking he would be warmer there. Then he kick started the engine. They flyed off into the sky.

**"Nooooo, our last hope"**

"Don't be dramatic James"

**"Yes mum"**

_" Daddy, mommy is my mommy"_

"Exactly Harry"

Just as they were flying over Bristol Harry fell asleep.

* * *

What do you think? Should it remain a one shot or should I write a new chapter?

Reviews give you the power to chose.


	2. Milkmen

If anyone would like take my idea and spin it into story, great, but tell me that you are doing it cuz I know anyone could do it better. Besides, I want to see it.

* * *

James and Lily couldn't do anything while Harry was awake but talk. Now that Harry was asleep they could now look around, but sadly enough they couldn't hear anything happening outside. The couple didn't feel like they were ghosts. For one they could only see each other when in Harry's mind. Another limitation was they could only "move" 5ft away (or 150 cm) from Harry.

They could only watch as Dumbledore decided (even they could tell what was going on) that Harry would live with the only "family" he has.

After the milkman put out the bottles on the doorstep, Harry started to stir. Lily got an wonderful idea.

"Wake up Harry"

"What?"

"Harry, could you please cry"

Harry being a good boy, let out the biggest wail any man had ever heard. The milkman, who hadn't noticed Harry before, jumped at the noise. After calming his ailing heart (he was an old man) he turned around.

"There, there little laddie" said the milkman, picking up Harry as he talked.

At first Harry was scared stiff.

"What is it with all the strangers picking me up today?"

"Oh, Harry I wish I could hold you" she sobbed

Then he relaxed. The poor milkman went into a couching fit, which scared Harry again.

"Ponglet be brave for your mum"

"James, how could you! If you were one and had just been through what Harry has been through, what would you do"

"Swiftly and surely wet my pants"

"I beat you daddy"

"Uh"

"You wet your pants and I didn't"

"Beaten by your own son, James. Well done Harry"

Meanwhile, seeing as the baby had calmed down, the milkman took the baby to the front step and ringed the doorbell.

No one in their right mind would leave a baby on the doorstep to freeze. But seeing the woman who opened the door, he started to believe that these people could do it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Right behind all the articles of young Harry Potter beating You-Know-Who, there was a paragraph so small that it was overpowered by the ad under it. The _Daily Prophet _had written :

Sirius Black, the man who gave You-Know-Who the Potter's whereabouts, escaped Aurors after killing a wizard and 13 muggles.

Nothing else was mentioned and no one cared. They were free at last.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Far away, a Grim-like dog stiffed the air. He knew where Harry was now and that he, Sirius Black would die before giving up his godson. After taking a map from a nearby store and leaving the cash needed to pay for it, he plotted the way to Harry. If Lily was right, and most of the time she was, then Harry would need to be rescued as soon as possible.

He started off his quest, the moonlight on his back, the wind in his fur, and a map in his mouth. Sirius Black was going hero style. He took his first step into this wondrous adventure and his paw landed into a warm mess. Sirius didn't need to stiff it to know what it was but in denial he checked.

It was fresh poop. Even from here Sirius could see the criminal. The proud Black heir barked his head off at the smallest dog one could imagine. Thus from there his adventure quickly went downhill. A dog catcher got him while he was barking.

The proud and handsome Sirius Black waited in a cage for his fate.

'That was only a small set back' he thought.

* * *

Another question should Harry live with the Milkman or the Duesleys? What do you think? 


	3. The Outcome

Jayley: the only thing wrong with this is harry's inside his head voice. it should be that of a baby, or at least young toddler. he shouldn't really have the capabilities to be saracastic and yell at his parents at the age of 1

Author: you are totally right, that is why I rewrote this chapter

* * *

Author comes out wearing a cloak with neon colors so bright that even Dumbledore wouldn't wear it. Author shrugs at the blinded readers (you tell me how that works).

"I guess you are all paying attention now" she says.

After slowly counting each and every slip of paper she mutters, "You guys are going to hate me"

"The voice of the people is clear, Potter is going with.." the author yells in a Snape-like voice.

Please wait while author recovers from using that voice, in the meantime watch dancing monkeys.

They don't want to watch that, here watch the boring education channel.

The channel switches back and forth.

But lil's these monkeys can dance.

But the readers are here to learn something.

Uh, guys, the Author has recovered.

Right.

"…thank you for choosing to read this story, and remember this story does not belong to me" the Author finishes normally.

It's your fault

For those of you who want to read the rest of this fight please scroll down to the bottom of the page. Thank you.

* * *

"Well, what do you want?" Petunia Duesley asked sharply.

"I'm glad you stole the good looking genes"

"Thanks, uh, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I found this baby on your front step" the old milkman choked out.

**"Honestly lil's, I didn't even use big words" **

"Did you just call me a dumb robber?"

Mrs. Duesley's face didn't soften, but she did invite them inside. Dudley was the size for a normal three year old. Vernon Duesley sat reading his newspaper not even noticing the newcomer.

**"No, honey I called you a hot, dumb robber, but that is besides the point"**

"Besides the point, BESIDES THE POINT, JAMES POTTER MY HONOR IS AT STAKE HERE"

"I don't know anything about him but maybe you could take him in" the frail man said.

"Lil's no one alive or dead questions your honor, maybe mine but never yours"

"I just forgot that we were… here"

Petunia really thought about it. There would be no harm in taking the baby and maybe Duddlers would gain a playmate.

"Mommy that hurts"

"Sorry"

"It still hurted "

"I will do it out of respect for the parents who thought I was the best guardian" Petunia said.

"IN YOUR DREAMS"

"OWWWWWWEEEE"

"Right Vernon" Petunia hastily added. The fat man only nodded, not really knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Sorry" 

"_No talking, cuz it hurts"_

"Oh, I forgot to mention that he came with a letter" the milkman said.

**"But.." **

_"No" _

"If" 

"NOOOOOOOOO"

Petunia grabbed the baby and put him in her husband's lap. The milkman not really knowing what to do started out the door, leaving the letter with the Duesleys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius Black panicked and with good reason. He had overheard that tomorrow he was going to get sprayed. No way that was going to happen.

Right now his plan was to look as cute as possible so he could bust out of here. No one had come and it was getting close to closing time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mommy, I want a Great Dane" said four-year-old Robert.

"No, a Chihuahua" countered Mahira, also four years of age.

"No, no a Dalmatian" asked Justin who as well was four years old.

"Let us just get this over with" replied Einara the lone fourteen your old..

The five some made up an odd family. Delma was the single mom of a teenager and one set of triplets. Her husband used to be a firefighter but he died saving four children from a flaming building when the triplets were only two. Those two years did little to soften the blow of his death. The toddlers knowing nothing about their father stayed happy but Einara had gotten depression. They were now getting a dog to hopefully fill the void Charles (the firefighter) left them.

Delma dismissed the idea of a chihiuahua, it would get run over by the boys. The other two types would have to be pure bleed to please the boys. Pure bleeds did cost a lot of money.

The pound held many dogs, but most of them were too small to survive in her household.

"Hey mom, look, he looks like the terrible trio couldn't kill him" Einara pointed out.

Delma was about to snap back with a rant about being kind when she saw the dog. It was a bit lean but a couple meals and the dog would keep her children busy. The children loved her at once.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While the milkman was on the doorstep Petunia called him back.

"What did we just miss?"

"I HATE YOU"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU YELL AT YOUR PARENTS"

"Take him back, kill him if you have to" Mrs. Duesley said.

_"YOU HURTED ME"_

"**I am shamed to admit lil's but Harry has a point"**

"What?" the milkman asked.

"You are right, James, you always are"

"

"Lil's you are always right but you just don't know it"

_"What does 'kill' mean?" _

**"What?"**

"Just go" Petunia pushed the baby, letter and old man out in the street.

Poor Harry got a nice headache after his parents found out about Petunia said about killing him.

* * *

1st the line that says that Delma got a girl dog is not a typo.

2nd the fight

"…thank you for choosing to read this story, and remember this story does not belong to me" the Author finishes normally.

It's your fault

If you paid attenion

If watched the dancing monkeys

Dancing monkeys, please with magic anything can dance

But it was monkeys

You should change our wallpaper to dancing monkeys

That is the best idea ever

I really didn't mean it

James

JAMES

Hear noises that should never be put on TV.

Done Lil's

Lily stands at the door on their chamber in Harry's brain looking at the wallpaper.

Oh James

The color of the walls was light green, the color that James promised never to use (Green is for snakes). It also happened to be Lily's favorite color.

Fooled ya

Stop doing the mistletoe thing. It is gross. Mom,DAD.

Parents, what can you do?


	4. Debates of a Magical Nature

Sorry guys for the worst update ever.

* * *

Sirius was okay with his new home. They feed him, and gave him loads of attention and most importantly the pound didn't have enough time to spray him. He annoyed to death, the family thought he was a girl for goodness sake. That name.

"Lucy time for lunch" Delma called.

Lucy. It still got on his nerves. Couldn't the family be more blind? Sirius decided he was going to play good dog although he was still thinking about it. When he got into the kitchen it looked like a civil war/food fight passed through.

Food was everywhere, on the floor, smeared on the table and sliding down the walls. Sirius briefly wondered if the children had gotten some stuff on the ceiling. Briefly, meaning that cereal that had been on the ceiling before, felt like answering his question. Frankly he was impressed, never before had he known someone to make so mess without a wand.

"Robert, Mahira and Justin behave" Delma scolded.

They didn't listen but instead chose to pelt their mom with cereal. At that moment Einara made a entrance. She wasn't in a good mood today, in fact rarely was she in a good mood.

She shouted, "CHILL".

It worked.

The triplets stopped in their tracks. Where their mom had failed, their older sister had a tight rein in her "kingdom".

Sirius took silent note, it was clear as a day that Einara wasn't to be crossed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Since the night that James and Lily died two trails of light were looking for them. Lily's and James' magic missed them and they could feel that their masters were still on earth.

Only one problem, the magic had felt their masters in the same body. So they made a deal. Lily's magic would have the body above the heart and James' would have everything below the heart.

Harry's magic felt very unimportant so instead of staying in the brain like normal magic it grew and spread. Lily's magic needed way more room so it created angel style wings to accommodate the extra magic. James' magic needed more room as well but not as much so a monkey's tail was enough to suit it's needs.

If a healer were to look for Harry's magical core it would shown as inhabiting his whole body.

Little did the milkman know as he was carrying the little boy home, that in time, the laws of science would cease to exist.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Dusleys were glad to know that the last link to any weirdness in the family would be ended and that the Potters in any way, shape, or form would never haunt their doorstep again.

Yes, they thought as watched Harry's letter burn, life was good.

* * *

The worst thing that could ever to this story has happened. I lost my idea notebook. Without it this story will either follow the same lines as The Mistake I made for the Millionth Time or like a super hero comic thing.

In it was the outline for both stories so it would great and different from one another.

OH WELL. just vote for superhero storyline or TMImftMT storyline or an idea of yours you would like to see on the net.


End file.
